1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical fiber cable splicing box, and particularly relates an optical fiber cable splicing box that connects together optical fiber cables that include metal wiring and optical fiber.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, equipment that can easily increase the number of optical fiber cables when expanding a fiber to the home (FTTH) network has been in demand, and for example, an optical fiber splicing box that connects by matching ends of a pair of optical fiber cables in a given direction when increasing the number of optical fiber cables has been in wide use. For example, an example of this type of art is given in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-145951 (Patent Document 1) which describes an optical fiber splicing box designed to make the work of connecting optical fiber easier.
The optical fiber splicing box described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-145951 is provided with a housing, a pair of sandwiching members that make up a mechanical splice that sandwiches the ends of exposed optical fibers, a spring member holding the sandwiching members, two insertion units that hold the sandwiching members apart, a first guide where a jacket gripping portion that grips the jacket of a first optical fiber cable is arranged within the housing, and a second guide where a jacket gripping portion that grips the jacket of a second optical fiber cable is arranged within the housing. The length of a first optical fiber exposed from the first optical fiber cable is adjusted so that the tip end of the first optical fiber protrudes from the tip end of the first guide to a second optical fiber side.